Lonely Isles
The Lonely Isles are a chain of islands many miles off the coast of the western shores of Lordaeron. Though once deserted, the island was settled by humans of the Kingdom of Lordaeron in 400 K.C. The island chain mainly was filled with lumberjacks and farmers, exporting small amounts of lumber to the mainland. It gained more note when Reynolds Shipbuilding moved to the largest island in the chain, blank and began revolutionizing the area. The company essentially bought up the entire island chain and turned most the islands towards shipbuilding, lumber production and farming. Islands New names coming eventually. Island 1 The largest island in the chain, all other islands sit around this one and it is here where the main settlements are. Most of the terrain on the island is hilly. The two main settlements on the island are located on the coast, several miles apart and are named Holton and Hamilton. Each settlement has around eight hundred inhabitants in the city limits, around the city is pure farmland and the surrounding region has around three thousand inhabitants, farming the land year round. Each settlement is surrounded by a wall and has a standing militia that was once loyal to the House of Menethil and is now under the employment of Reynolds Shipbuilding. With the destruction of Lordaeron, the rule of the islands has fallen to the Shipbuilding Company, which has been able to maintain its hold over the islands and continue to see them secure and safe from threat of Undead or otherwise and has been able to run the small region as a merchant republic. In Holton and Hamilton are large drydocks, able to construct a larger vessel in a few months, smaller vessels take considerably less time. Thanks to the work of the Reynolds lumber is shipped in from the other islands, and then turned into various products needed by the company and by the islands inhabitants. The Company maintains a large keep in the center of the island atop a large hill where they run the day to day business of their islands, and of the company. In Holton is a large bay, man made, where a mixed squadron of Caer-class ships and newly designed Crusader-class ships lay in protection to the region. Island 2 Located to the north and east of the main island, this island has a small population of two hundred and mostly focuses on maintaining the large forests needed to keep the shipbuilding co. afloat. The island's population is trained in the art of chopping and then replanting and regrowing the land, the island also has a garrison of fifty soldiers from the main island to help protect the area. Island 3 Located to the northeast of the main island (and west of the second island) this island has a population of eighty and is the smallest of the island chain. They mostly specialize in fishing and make their trade by selling their catch in the settlements on the other islands. This island is filled to the brim with trees and wildlife and is used as a conservatory. Island 4 Located to the west of the main island, this island holds a population of three hundred eighty and like the second island, deals in chopping the forests, regrowing them, and shipping the timber to the main island. This island holds a small garrison of fifty men. Island 5 This is the second largest island in the chain and is located south of the main island, with a population of a thousand, this island sports two coastal villages and one interior village. It is from this island that more food is grown and shipped to the other islands Island 6 Located to the southeast of the main island, this island holds a population of two hundred and focuses on the lumber trade. This is the third largest island in the chain and holds a large bay where a small squadron of twelve Caer-class reside to provide protection to the shipping trade of the island chain. Aside from the squadron, this island holds a garrison of two hundred soldiers. Island 7 A largely uninhabited island, it holds a garrison of fifty and a settlement of three hundred, mostly miners, this island is responsible for the vast amounts of raw materials needed elsewhere. Goods Produced Government Population Census 11,530 - Total (625 K.C. Census) 4,173 - Farmers (36% of Pop) 4,000 - Sailors (34% of Pop) 1,289 - Artisans (11% of Pop) 850 - Soldiers (7% of Pop) 783 - Lumber Industry (6.7% of Pop) 351 - Miners (3% of Pop) 84* - Fishermen (.7% of Pop) * Refers to dedicated fishermen and not those who fish for personal gain or for sport as it is assumed many within Holton/Hamilton fish for sport and personal needs. Income Military Employed and supplied by the Reynolds Shipbuilding Co. the militia is a standing army that maintains its loyalty to the ruling council of the islands. Once it held loyalty to the Kingdom of Lordaeron up until and for a few years after their collapse. Though they always held loyalty to the Throne, the Shipbuilding Co. (which essentially owned the islands before and after the collapse) supplied weapons, armor and other necessities to the standing army. The militia is composed of eight hundred and fifty soldiers: Two hundred soldiers in Hamilton. Two hundred soldiers in Holton. Two hundred soldiers on island six. One hundred soldiers in the main keep on the central island. Fifty soldiers on island four. Fifty soldiers on island seven. Fifty soldiers on island two. The islands are also protected by a small fleet: Twelve Caer-class ships docked at island six. Five Caer-class ships docked at Holton. Six Crusader-class ships docked at Holton. Category:Islands Category:Argent Crusade Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:House of Reynolds Category:Reynolds Shipbuilding Co.